The Price For Freedom
by MajorMagma
Summary: The place he was born, Zaun, is a reincarnation of hell. The people have long forgotten what freedom meant. All hope is gone. But one day a competetition would be held. A competition about science. Various missions would be given, and competitors had to kill and survive through it. Ray, a 15 year old boy, would compete. Will he be able to pay the price for freedom? Or is it a lie?
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

 _What is going on here?_

 _This city where I live, Zaun, is corrupt and broken. A place where the police ignore mass murders, because the murderer says it has to do with science. I bet they don't even know what that means! The fog from factories only increasing, and nothing the government does about it. People are so poor and miserable, and no one gives a damn. The government only watching us, the citizens suffer from every angle that's possible._

 _I am a boy of 15 and my name is Raymond. They call me Ray though. I work in a tank factory. The pay is bad, and it's very dangerous. But I should be happy that I have a job. I don't have a family anymore though. Both my parents died in an accidental factory explosion. Or so they claim. I am certain they wanted the insurance money. I have been working here for years. Money is starting to become a big problem, and solutions are getting scarce._

 _Various gangs have started to take over town. The big ones are the Packs and the Saints. No street is safe anymore, especially in the night. Innocent people die every day thanks to them. And of course there is the police. Which by no stretch of the imagination is any better. Various organizations are also trying to gain control, like Viktor's 'Glorious Evolution'. I heard from friends of mine some big company was starting a competition. Everyone was allowed to compete. There will be various missions, all having something in common; science. Of course, everything in this city has to do with science. There are rumors saying the losers will die, and you are allowed to kill fellow competitors. So I just have to join, make sure I get a weapon, and kill everyone in my way?_

 _They want me to fight?_

 _I won't stand this anymore. They are right. I have to fight. This city is screwed. I may be a boy, but I have the right to fight for a brighter future. I will fight back. I will use everything I got to win, and hopefully not die in the process._

 _Whatever people call it, gods have done nothing for us. If you truly want to reach something, you have to get up your ass and fight for it._

 _People deserve better than this. Right now, death is the only freedom. But no glory awaits you there. So I guess this is it then. I will be competing. Soon it will be killed, or be killed. I will learn what the means of survival are. I will fight for the freedom and safety the people deserve. This will be a new page of history._

 _And I am going to be part of it._


	2. Chapter 2, The Rise

**Chapter 2: The Rise**

That single word was enough to brighten his mood. Hope. Everyone was talking about hope now. A few days ago people felt hopeless. No one ever thought something like this would happen. The competition was going to start tomorrow, and the opening ceremony would be held today. The ceremony was held in a big arena, just like the arena back in Noxus, but this one wasn't that big. Big enough to let half Zaun's population to watch though. Ray stood on the front line. The lines were filled with all kinds of people. Young, old, black, white, and some even mutated. He himself wore a white shirt and a brown waistcoat. He had spiky black hair himself and was from Ionian origin. He looked around him. There were about a thousand candidates. It wouldn't be easy to win. Everyone focused their gaze at the guests of honor, Viktor, one of the great scientists of Zaun and Swain, the grand general of Noxus. A man made his way to the guests of honor. He patted his microphone. The man was in his early twenties and was wearing a fancy black suit.

''Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Zaun's Competition of Science! Today we will celebrate the opening and talk about it in detail, but before that, I will hand over the microphone to Mister Viktor!''

Viktor stood up and accepted the microphone the man gave to him. He was wearing his usual outfit you always see him in. He had a blue cape and his whole body was made of iron. His eyes were glowing orange. His metallic voice echoed through the crowd.

''Thank you, mister Starrik. I also want to thank everybody that has come here to celebrate with us. Now let us talk about the competition. Our brave candidates will have to survive multiple missions that will be given by the grand general, me, and some other of the lead scientists of Zaun. Those missions will vary from survival to building something. However, we have over a thousand candidates, so we will have a qualification round first. All the candidates will be put into a digital world that can be entered with my newest invention. The world will be random, and no one will know what it will be. The world will be containing various weapons, buildings, caves, tools, cars and way more things. The candidates are free to use any of those. The mission is to survive in the world until only 200 candidates remain. Killing is allowed.''

The voice made the crowd go awfully silent.Ray gaped in horror.

'' _200? But that's only a total of 5% of the candidates!''_

The crowd started to talk. Hundreds of different conversations started. Viktor and Swain showed no sign of pity. The man in the suit had the mic again and started talking.

''Alright then, ladies and gentlemen, the ceremony will start very soon. The candidates will now enter the barracks!''

Two big rusty doors opened. The candidates slowly entered. It was dark in there. There were a few torches lit. The fire showed no sympathy. Suddenly a heavy voice could be heard behind him. ''Hey, hurry up little snob!'' An older man behind Ray pushed him, making him fall to the ground. Ray glared back, making the man smile even more. He snapped his fingers and walked toward Ray. ''There will be no one to help you here, snob!''

''Oh, but you got that wrong.'' A green pool of slime made its way toward the two. It stopped in front of the man. It then transformed into a humanoid form. Almost 2 feet bigger than the man. ''Pick someone your own size.'' The man grumbled and walked further, leaving the two behind.

''Are you okay, pal?''

''Uh, yeah thanks.'' Ray stood up and continued walking with him. ''So, what's your name?''

''The name's Zac. Yours?''

''Ray.''

''Nice to meet you, Ray. What's your reason for joining?''

''I prefer to keep that a secret.'' It would be best not to grow to close to someone. He had to survive, and not think about others.

''I know what you are thinking. You don't want to grow too close, do you? But I think you could use some help out there.''

Ray looked up to him. He was completely green. He had a muscular body and he had yellow eyes. He stared at him for a while. Finally, he decided to say something.

''Sure.''

''Great!'' He looked in front of him. There were a few guards standing by the next door, and giving everyone a bracelet. He got one himself. It was silver, and had a dim blue light coming out of it. Zac simply ate it and had it inside his transparent green body. Looks like he just made a new friend. They entered the barracks. Wooden bunks everywhere. There was a foul smell inside it. It wasn't much worse than his own apartment. Being born in Zaun, he never knew what people meant with fresh air. ''How convenient.''

''What?''

''My bed is under yours.''

''Wait, how do you know?''

''Look at your bracelet'' said Zac as he inspected one of the bunks. He looked at his bracelet. The blue light started to become brighter the closer he got to a certain bed. ''Looks like you figured it out before me, Zac.''

''Hah, I am not as dumb as I look pal.'' He examined his bed. It wasn't much special. It was a normal mattress. The wood, however could use some paint. It was rotting. Not like he had expected something else from Zaun's wood. He looked at his bracelet. Since it told him where his bed was, it should be more useful, right? He pressed his thumb on the light, making a blue hologram appearing. It showed a map.

''Hey, what's that?'' Zac literally lurked behind him. ''It's a map. Look, we are here. The training grounds are over there, the canteen there, and the garage is there.''

''Why would there be a garage here?''

''I don't know. Maybe because this whole competition is based on science?'' He said, skeptically. Zac returned to his humanoid form and marched forward. ''Let's go to the training grounds!'' Ray was more interested in the garage though. Perhaps he could make something to help him to survive.

''Hey, are you coming?'' Ray was knocked out of his thoughts by his friend.

''Uh, yeah sure.''

Once they arrived, he inwardly cursed. '' _Why did I even agree on coming here?''_ There were all shady looking people here. All fighting each other it seems. ''Okay pal, I think I am going to join in!'' said Zac as he attached his arms to the floor and stretched himself back. Then he launched forward like an elastic. Leaving Ray alone once again. He shook his head and decided to leave. He should go to the garage now. But before he could leave he was patted on the back. He turned around to see a girl about his age and purple hair. She had 'Vi' written on her cheek.

''Are you looking for a sparring partner?''

''Uh, not exactly, I was planning to-''

''Fight for real? Come on!'' The girl punched Ray on the cheek making him fall to the ground. She was a lot stronger than she looked. She went into a boxing stance and looked down at him. ''Come on! Is that all you've got?'' Ray clenched his teeth. He despised violence. He was always bullied at the factory by older kids. But they stopped when he once made a portable flamethrower from some scrap parts and chemicals.

But this time was different. He had no weapons or parts to aid him.

He looked her in the eyes. ''Fine then'' he growled as he stood up. He mimicked to punch her on the left cheek, but instead went for a kick aimed at her knee. She blocked the mimic attack but got kicked to her knee. He hissed and grabbed him by his waist, going for a German suplex. Ray, gritting his teeth in horror, tried to punch her, but she simply evaded the punches since he couldn't move much. Ray, who experienced this move in many ways, couldn't let it happen again.

'' _Seems like I have no other choice.''_

He turned his body around to face her and launched his head forward, kissing her right on the lips. The girl widened her eyes in shock and let go. Ray quickly stopped and went for an uppercut. The girl gritted her teeth and went for a block. He knew she was going to block, and went for a punch in the stomach instead. The girl let out a moan of pain, before throwing Ray away, sending him flying to the wall. He felt pain in his shoulders and back. He fell to the ground. He sat against the wall, looking her into the eye.

''Not bad. I have had many fights, but none of them include your tricks'' said the girl in a playful tone.

She let out a slight smile and offered him a hand. He accepted it and stood up. ''My name is Vi. What's yours?''

''Ray.'' She nodded. ''Do you want another shot?'' Ray quickly shook his head. ''No, rather not!'' He walked closer to the door and looked back at her. ''Perhaps we will see each other again. Oh, and you should work on your throw, it leaves a big opening for someone else to strike you'' said Ray with a slight smile. Vi blushed a little and walked the other way. He shouldn't admit it, but it felt pretty good when she grabbed him by his waist. He shook the perverted thoughts out of his mind. He had work to do.

He entered the garage. It smelled a lot better than the other parts of this place. The walls and floor were both made of old, rusty steel. There wasn't anyone here other than him. He took a seat by the nearest desk and looked around.

''Hm? What's this?'' He felt a piece of paper stuck with scotch tape under the desk. He pulled the paper out with just enough force to not rip it apart. Fortunately, the scotch tape was rather weak. He looked at it. It was a map. It revealed an abandoned city and wastelands all around it. It showed locations of ponds with fresh water, places with supplies, vehicles, and hiding locations like caves.

'' _This is it! The map for the upcoming event! I'm sure of it! But why would something like this be here? They said the location would be random, right? Or this could be a stupid prank. Oh well, no harm in keeping it.''_

He focused his gaze on the map, and started to memorize every single detail showed.

''Is it working?'' Viktor turned his chair around to see the grand general. Swain was wearing a dark green robe with a golden plate on his chest. He had a black bird resting on his shoulder with 6 dark red eyes piercing their raze through Viktor's metal body. ''Yes it is, grand general. Everything is going smoothly, just as you prophesized.'' They both looked at the screen, showing Ray studying the map. ''You think this boy can help us?''

''I am not certain yet. We have to see further.'' Swain nodded. ''I believe in you.'' He turned around and left the room. Viktor looked at the screen once more. _''I will be observing you, Raymond. Don't let me down.''_

''Hey pal, wake up!''

Ray opened his eyes, seeing a blurry version of Zac. Not like he wasn't blurry normally, but it only made him look more alien. ''Oh, hi Zac. Please let me sleep more.''

''Pal! Do you have any idea what is going to happen? The competition is going to be held in 20 minutes, and you still didn't have breakfast!''

''So wha- Shit!'' Ray jumped out of bed, quickly changed into his usual attire, not caring if Zac saw him in his boxers or not, and ran toward the canteen. He sighed when he saw there was still plenty of food left, but his mood took a turn for the worse again when he noticed there was nothing more than porridge. ''Don't look so sad pal. Porridge is pretty good for your health.''

''I don't need any life advice from you, Zac.'' He took the porridge that didn't look like shit, the white one and took a seat. Zac quickly joined him. Ray took a glance at his friend's meal, and raised a brow. His meal literally looked like a battlefield. So many colors mixed together.

He took his spoon and took a sip.

Zac picked his plate up, and put it into his mouth.

Ray started to eat faster.

Zac's meal started to digest inside his body.

Ray was now eating with two spoons.

Zac spat the plate out of his body, showing a perfectly clean plate.

''Looks like I've won, pal'' said Zac, and started to laugh after seeing Ray's mouth completely covered in porridge.

''Shut up'' said Ray in an anger tone, which only made Zac laugh more. Ray cleaned his mouth and looked around for other people near them. ''Alright, look at this, Zac.'' Ray put the map he found yesterday on their table. ''What's this?''

''It's most likely the map of the arena.''

''Wait, where did you get this?''

''That's irrelevant. Look, memorize the places where we can hide, and the places which contain supplies. We should to the nearest one right away.'' Zac nodded and looked closely at the map. After a few minutes, a loud metallic voice echoed through the canteen.

''Ladies and gentlemen, good morning! I hope you all have slept well, because the big day is about to start. Please prepare yourself to be sent into another dimension. Please remember that if you die in that world, your bracelet will send an electric pulse into your nerve system, that will interrupt your heart, and eventually stop it. So, please be careful out there!''

The canteen started to become noisy. The bracelet started to tighten its grip. Ray's arm started to shake. He looked up at Zac, who looked at him with a questioned look. ''How come you don't feel thi- oh wait. You ate it.''

''Whoa, wait a second, that bracelet is shaking like hell!'' Zac started to change shape very quickly, and started to become nothing but a pool. The darkness started to surround Ray too. And not long after, that, losing consciousness.

He opened his eyes. The bright sun shining into his eyes. She stood up. Wait a sec, a bright sun? There is no such thing as a 'bright' sun, here in Zaun! Or, was this? Ray looked around him. Green grass reflecting the sun's gaze. An abandoned city not too far away from here could be seen.

Yep. This was it.

The hunt has begun.

As he scanned the area more, but this time closer to him, he noticed there was a sticky pool of slime under his shoes. He quickly stepped away, letting the pool transform into a humanoid form. ''Ah, that feels much better. Thanks pal.''

''What a big coincidence to see spawn right next to each other..'' He felt a heavy pat on his right shoulder. ''Don't think about it too much.'' They looked around. They were in the wastelands. Fortunately for them, the city wasn't too far away from them. ''Okay then, let's go! The last one that reaches the city loses!'' shouted Ray excitingly as he started to run. ''Hey! That's unfair!'' shouted Zac back as he started to run after him. It was a long time since they had this much fun. As they continued running, they didn't know they were being followed.

''They _will regret that they didn't look better.''_

''Phew, looks like I won again!''

''Unfair! You stretched your arms to grab me, and launched yourself further!'' said Ray as he was panting for air. The city he was in looked like it was deserted a long time ago. Grass started to grow in random corners, there were holes in the roads, and street lamps that had fallen to the ground. ''Ah there it is! The bakery that was illustrated on the map!'' Ray started to run toward the bakery. ''Of course, the door has been locked. If only we had a picklock.''

''Hold on, I think I might be able to do this.''

Zac made his fingers disappear, and instead an object appeared out of it, what seemed to be a picklock. He put his hand into the lock, and rotating it a few times, and the lock opened. ''You are brilliant, Zac.''

''Why thanks, seems like this body helps a lot more than it looks like.''

They entered the bakery. The inside was just like the outside; broken furniture, rusty pipes and rotting food. ''I hope that when they meant supplies, they weren't talking about that.'' Zac pointed his fingers toward the rotten sandwiches that lied around the table. ''I trust even they know that rotten sandwiches is not exactly a supply.'' Ray pointed out as he looked around. The room seemed to be quite normal, and didn't really have anything special to it. ''I don't see anything here, pal.''

''I know, but it still stinks.'' He looked around, observing every single detail. Focusing his mind to what he could hear. If he couldn't see it, he would most likely be able to hear it. _That's it!_ He walked toward the fridge. ''A little help here?'' Zac moved to Ray's side and started pushing the fridge toward the other side, revealing a secret entrance to the basement. ''Damn, that's a good one. How did you know?''

''You see those rats?'' He pointed toward a few grey rats walking around in the secret entrance, looking around for food. ''I heard them.''

''Wait, you heard them?''

''Yep.'' Ray walked past him. Zac looked at him with a face both filled with surprise and amazement. ''Seems like he is much more fun than that he looks like.''

''Hey, Zac! Look at this!'' Zac followed Ray's voice, and arrived at a big room, with wooden crates everywhere. In the middle of the room there was a gyrocopter. ''If you can put some crates with supplies in the copter, I will take a look if the engine is still working. Zac nodded.

'' _Okay, let's see what we've got.''_ Ray opened the gyrocopter's hood. Revealing a small, but seemingly powerful engine. He checked the switch, but quickly noticed it didn't work. He took a better look around. He noticed that the engine was loose. He had to attach it again in order to make it work.

'' _Of course they had to!''_ Ray cursed inside as he looked around. He found a red toolbox, he picked it up and opened it. The tools were in surprisingly good shape. He picked the screwdriver and started to work on the engine. After a few minutes, he finished. ''Okay, I think I am done.'' Zac turned around and walked to Ray's left side. ''You sure this will work?'' Zac used the switch, but it still didn't work. ''How is this possible? It should work right now, unless..'' Ray started to inspect the engine in detail now. ''Hah! I got it! This thing is one of the oldest Zaun engines!''

''Uh, sure thing, but how is that going to help us out?''

''..Point taken.''

''So what are we-''

''Silence'' whispered Ray. He turned around, closing his eyes. He heard footsteps. He opened his eyes again and looked at the rusty door.

''Whoever you are, come out.''

Silence followed. Then the door opened, making a terrible screech. Three men entered the room, all dressed in white shirts. The smallest and thinnest of the three, was wearing a red bandana and was bald. The other one wasn't as small as the other, but was even thinner. He had black hair and had red eyes. The third of them was very big and muscled. He had tattoos of a cross all over his arm.

''Listen up kids, we are the Saints. You better let us take the copter, or we will have to take other _measures_ '' said the smallest man, purposely saying measures with a more sinister tone. The thin man had a crowbar, and the big one a spiked bat. The smaller man a sharp knife, reflecting the light of the dark lamp in the room. Ray shot the man an angry glare. ''You do know that the engine isn't ready yet, right?''

''Doesn't matter. We can take care of it ourselves.''

''I doubt it.'' The man started to get pissed and readied his knife.

''I gave you a chance, but you ruined it. Now, kill them both!'' The other two man readied their bats and charged toward Ray. Zac suddenly jumped in front of him, absorbing the attacks and launching them back.

''Back off, pal!'' said Zac in a slightly angry tone making the two men scuff. ''What are you fools waiting for?'' said the little man angrily. The other two jumped forward, attacking Zac from multiple angles. Zac fought back, making it look like a bar fight. ''Repair the engine, pal!''

Ray nodded and quickly inspected the engine once more. The engine was perfectly fine, however, it still didn't work.

'' _Think, Ray! Think!''_

He pictured an old engine in his mind.

'' _Alright, the engine is in place, and the wires are connected. Which means there should be enough electricity coming through the wires to the engine. The fuel tanks are fine too, so that means the electricity is somehow not entering the engine. However, the engines should automatically adjust the flow.. or, wait the old models didn't have that, which means it needs a strong blow to make it work!''_

''Hey kid, die!'' Ray quickly turned around to see the smaller man jump at him with a knife. Ray quickly jumped away, making the man fall on the ground instead of him and the knife touching the engine. Suddenly, an electric pulse flowed through the engine, reaching the knife and sending multiple waves of electricity through the man, making him scream in terror. After a few seconds he was blown away.

''Hm, never thought those old engines could be this powerful. Meh, guess it did help.'' The propellers started to turn as crazy. Powerful blows of the wind started to appear. Zac seemed to be cornered to the wall as the two closed in on him.

''You guys just don't know when to quit.'' Zac jumped high in the air, and landed on one of the men, punching him in until the man stopped moving. He looked up. The thin man started to back off a little. Sweat started to drop off his forehead. Then he moved his hand behind him, and grabbed a handgun and pointed it toward Zac.

''Die, you piece of shit!''

The man let out a wicked smile and pulled the trigger. But nothing happened.

''What the?'' Slime started to drop out of the gun's barrel, falling to the ground and moving towards Zac's body. Zac approached the man, and stopped right in front of him.

''The pain. I am sorry about the pain.''

Zac launched his arms forward, punching the man, and sending him flying into the wall. The man groaned a little and then slumped over.

''You aren't sorry at all, are you, Zac?''

''…Now I am just mad.''

Ray let out a smile and climbed into the driver's seat. Just big enough for him to fit in. He put on the pilot's goggles and checking if everything was working. Zac climbed into the passenger seat. ''Ready whenever you are, Zac.''

''Let's go then!''

'''Where?''

''We will see.''

Ray pushed a few buttons and put his hand on the big lever next to him. He pulled it, and the gyrocopter started to fly. He rammed through the weak wooden wall, and flew into the sky.

''That boy indeed does show potential.''

''Have I ever been wrong, grand general?'' They both looked at the screen, seeing a boy flying and repairing a gyrocopter just in a second without having to check everything. ''Is the next test ready?'' Viktor looked Swain dead in the eye. ''Of course, grand general.'' Swain turned around and stopped right in front of the door. The bird still piercing its gaze through Viktor.

''I want you to make it more difficult for him.''

''How?''

''I trust you know what to do.'' Swain walked out of the door, closing the door and leaving Viktor in the dark room. Viktor turned around to face the screens once more. The put his index finger on a red button.

''As you wish, grand general. Let it freeze.''

He pressed the button and smiled behind his mask.

''Let's see what you are made of, Ray.''


	3. Chapter 3, The Brilliance

**Chapter 2: The Brilliance**

You know that some people say that when the moment you will die draws close, that time will slow down and your life will somehow flash back? Ray learned it the hard way.

It felt strange. Like watching a movie you don't care about, and you see the main character dying. But it would never feel as strange as experiencing this moment yourself.

He saw Zac, being surrounded by many people, watching him fall. His eyes only showed desperation as he tried to save his friend, but there was nothing he could do. His other friend Vi, pushing waves of people away as she made her way toward him. Screaming his name in the process. Ray himself could do nothing more than letting out a small smile.

It wouldn't matter anymore. He fulfilled his part. He was ready to die. He fell of one of the city's skyscrapers. It wouldn't be long until he would die. Darkness cornering him in every angle. He was ready.

 _18 hours earlier._

He was flying toward the wastelands again. If he remembered it correctly, there would be an oasis where they could shelter for a while. But not long after that, dark clouds started to appear in the what was to be, orange sky. Snow started to fall. Slowly becoming more. Not stopping until it became a snowstorm. Snow started to enter the engine, causing it to make strange sounds, which by instinct, every human would know it was trouble. The snow also reached Ray's rusty goggles. He wiped them off and cursed. He started to pull the lever next to him, which was supposed to make the gyrocopter land, but instead did nothing.

''Shit! There is too much snow in the engine, causing it to freeze! The control's aren't working either!'' The gyrocopter started to lose speed. Black smoke came out of the hood. ''Zac! We have no chance but to make an emergency landing! Brace yourself!''

''Isn't an emergency landing just a fancy word for crash?''

''…Yes it is!'' The gyrocopter started to fall down. Ray pulled the lever desperately, but it didn't respond. Suddenly, he felt blobby arms around him. It was Zac's. Zac turned into a bubble, and Ray was forced inside him. Everything felt weird there. He was floating inside, it felt like he was covered in slime, but he did have oxygen, however. Zac jumped out of the crashing gyrocopter and fell to the ground. Zac screamed in excitement as Ray screamed in terror. They reached the ground, they bounced a few times and fell to the ground. Zac turned into a normal body again, and Ray was on his own feet once more. The gyrocopter crashing into a nearby pond, letting a loud splashing noise.

''C'mon pal, admit it was pretty fun.''

''No.'' Ray looked around. They were in the wastelands once again. He noticed white smoke on his left side. It was probably a campfire. ''Hey, Zac. Want to check that out?'' He pointed toward the smoke. Zac nodded and they made their way to the smoke. As they came closer, they hid inside a cherry bush, just enough for them both to fit. There was indeed a campfire, and there were two men near it. Their clothing seemed to be wet, presumably, they were running away from someone or something, and swam their way to here. There was a river close by, if he remembered correctly. The two men sat across each other by the fire. One of the men was looking around nervously, as if he was expecting someone to come. The other on however, looked calm and collected.

''Say, I have an idea'' said the calm man.

''W-what is it?'' said the other man in an afraid tone.

''These bracelets are designed to kill us if we die in this world, right?''

''Y-yes, I guess so. W-what are trying to s-say?''

''That if we remove it, we can't die!''

''You really think that would work?'' asked the man, like it had a timer, his fear disappeared. ''I am certain! We will be gods!'' Both the men started to laugh. The man who came up with the idea tried to wriggle the bracelet of, but it didn't work. He grabbed a nearby tree branch and started prod with it. The bracelet slowly went off. With every movement, the other man was cheering even more. When suddenly, the light of the bracelet turned red. A blue electric pulse came out of the device, flowing through the man's body. The man started to scream in pain, as electricity overwhelmed his body. After a few seconds, he stopped. He stared blankly in front of him, before collapsing to the ground.

''..Jacob? Jacob!'' The other man rushed to Jacob, shaking his body. Doing everything he could that could save his friend. But it was too late. And he knew that damn well. The man stopped. Looking at his late friend's body. But stopped when suddenly a group of armed men came out of the bushes on the other side. The man looked terrified once more, and tried to run away, but tripped over a stone and fell to the ground, watching the men close in on him. One of the attackers let out a slight smile and raised his fire axe. He chopped the man in half, like a tree. Blood spattered all over the place. The blood also reached the killer, but the killer just licked his hands clean. Giving the man not even a chance to beg for mercy. The murderer signaled his friends to look around for supplies. His face let out a big smile. Ray clenched his fist. That man didn't deserve to live. Anger started flowing around his body like a madman. He relaxed when he felt a hand patting on his shoulder.

''We should go, pal,'' said Zac as he backed off. Ray followed him suit and they ran toward the city once again. Once they arrived it didn't look like much had changed. It was still deserted and they couldn't see anyone else. They stopped walking once they heard some noise of what seemed to be a fight. They followed the sound, and hid behind a wall when they were close. They seemed to be in a fight with melee weapons. He took a look, and his eyes froze when he had a good look. Multiple people were killed by other people, that were fortunate enough to have knives. They closed in on a girl, with pink hair. The girl was wearing a purple jacket.

 _Vi_

Ray looked around. If he wasn't going to do something she would die. But if he charged in there, he would be killed too. He turned around, the sun shining straight into his face. He saw a bunch of scrap parts in the corner. He sneaked toward them and started to look around. He grabbed multiple parts, and started to combine them.

''What are you doing?'' whispered Zac in his ear as he continued building something.

"You'll see.'' If there's something convenient about Zaun technology, it's that you can build pretty much everything if you have enough parts. He let out a smile as he reached for the nearest portable steam engine. It was a new invention, that looked like a bronze square, made out of iron. There were a few opening were you could put wires in that were designed for steam engines and it would give enough pressure for simple devices. He put the wire into the ball and handed it over to Zac.

''Hold it for me please'' whispered Ray. Zac nodded and grabbed the ball. Ray grabbed the rest of his creation and faced the men who were threatening Vi.

''Hey, assholes.''

The men turned around. The men scoffed when they saw it was Ray, who looked like easy prey. ''Hey, boy. Turn around while you still can, we are in a good mood right now.'' The other men laughed as they looked at Vi. ''Better not let her go to waste, right?'' The man let out a dirty smile. Ray shot him an angry glare as he pulled a switch. ''Get incinerated, fools!'' Immense hot steam blew out of the barrel of his 'flamethrower' which instead of fire, blew steam. The men scattered as they screamed in pain. Leaving multiple burn wounds. As they all ran away, he switched it off and dropped the device on the floor. He let out a smile. ''That will learn them.''

He approached Vi and looked at her.

''I could have managed that myself,'' said a blushing Vi. Ray raised an eyebrow.

''Are you trying to fool me, or fool yourself?''

She scoffed. Not the one for this sort of talk. Suddenly, a metallic voice echoed through the air. Not like Viktor's though, it sounded more like a voice that belonged to someone older.

''Test? Te- Whatever, I am certain you can hear me. As some of you may know, I am Singed. You may know me as the 'Mad Chemist'. Mad or not, that's to you to decide. Well, since the Herald himself is too busy, I am appointed to keep you all in place. So, let's cut straight to the chase, shall we? I wanted to tell you all that 20% of the candidates have already died! Isn't that amazing? Just survive a little longer and you will make it!''

A terrifying laugh followed. Filled with dread.

''Alright. That's the broadcast for now. There will definitely be more broadcasts following. So, good luck and have fun!''

And it stopped. Silence again. The cold snow still falling. The competition just started… and so many people already died? It was shocking and reassuring at the same time, even if he didn't want to admit it.

''Say, it's getting cold. Why don't we find ourselves another place of supplies?'' asked Zac.

''Yeah, sure thing.''

''Wait, why are you saying it like you know the locations of supplies?''

''Uh, I don't think that's important. Let's just move on, alright?'' replied Ray as he followed Zac. Vi shrugged and followed them further down the road.

A few minutes of silence passed. Nothing special, only the endless holes in the road, and the ruins of buildings. They stopped as they reached a ruined building that was supposed to be a hospital. The walls were still white, but it was painfully obvious that it was really old. The windows were broken and the doors were missing. They entered. Rats muffled around in the dark corners of the corridor they were walking in. Plastic chairs were placed around, or at least what was left of it; some chairs were missing a chair back, and others had a huge hole in it. The roof of the ground floor was gone. Revealing the first floor. The smell of rotten eggs could be smelled. He had no idea how that kind of smell came here. He moved his hands across the wall. Just bricks. Some of them were loose, but it seemed to be well constructed since it was still holding, unlike walls of other buildings. They reached the staircase. They were made out of stone, and the handrails were nowhere to be seen.

''So, are we going up or down?'' asked Zac as he looked around.

''I think it's better if we go down. Others might already have checked there.''

''What makes you think it will be different downstairs?''

''It's more likely to contain a secret entrance. Remember the baker's?''

Zac nodded in approval.

They started walking down the stairs. With every step it got darker and colder. He reached his arms in his pocket, and pulled a lighter out. He turned it on, and it lit a warm fire, revealing just enough light for them to see in the dark.

''Where did you get that?'' asked Vi puzzled as they continued down the stairs.

''When we found supplies at the bakery, I put this lighter in my pocket, for emergencies.''

They reached the bottom of the stairs. There was a rusty iron door in front of them. Ray pushed the door open. The door let out a snapping sound, and it opened without any resistance. They entered a dark and long room, but he couldn't see anything but darkness. He moved his hand across the wall. He felt smooth stone. Seemed like this wall wasn't painted. He reached a handle. He pulled it, and light slowly replaced the darkness. The lamps on the roof let out a buzzing sound, but it wasn't annoying. He looked around.

He was in a morgue.

Of course, a morgue of all places.

There were steel refrigerators all over the place, and a few rusty morgue slabs. He swiftly moved across the refrigerators, making sure he kept his distance. He already smelled the horrible metallic stench of blood and rotten corpses. He stopped when he saw a cupboard filled with what seemed to be medical equipment.

''Hey! A bone saw!'' said Vi happily as she grabbed one from the cupboard.

''I really don't think you should take that.''

''Aw, you are such a puss for a man you know?''

''I don't need life advice from a girl who likes bone saws.''

Vi scoffed and put it back. Ray looked around again. There was an iron door next to him. He tried to open it, but it was locked. He looked at the lock. It wasn't a normal lock; it had a rectangular shape.

''What the hell?''

''What is it, Ray?'' asked Zac as he moved closer.

''The lock. I have never encountered one that looks like this.''

 _Wait, but that's it!_ Ray turned around and moved toward the cupboard. He grabbed the bone saw and returned to the door. He put the bone saw in the lock. Just as he expected, it actually worked. The door let out a click, and it opened. They entered the room. The light inside was dim, and it smelled like varnish and wood. The walls were made of stone too, and there were wooden crates scattered everywhere. Looks like this was a storage room. He closed the door behind him and ventured deeper into the room. He sat on the a mattress in the middle of the room. It was quite soft, not as you would expect from an old one like this. He bounced a little on the mattress before he stood up and looked in the crates that were close to him.

''Hey look at this!'' said Vi while she threw a can toward Ray. He barely caught it. He looked at the can. There was dust all over it. The outside of the can was covered in dust. He wiped it off, and took a closer look. He rolled his eyes as he saw what it contained, beans. He hated beans.

''What, you were expecting a five star meal?'' said Vi as if as she could read his mind.

''Well, I wouldn't mind,'' said Zac happily as she opened his can. He grabbed a tin-opener that was lying next to him. It shined brightly when he picked it up. He opened the can, and it let out a slight ticking noise and it opened. There was a spoon in it.

 _How convenient._

He ate the beans, without tasting it and moved toward the wall in front of him. There was a big map stuck on the wall. He looked around. The city was quite big, there was a round center, with a huge park. There were a few skyscrapers surrounding it. In the outer circle were smaller stores, and a few empty buildings. In the third circle were flats and apartments, and a few warehouses.

''Hey guys, I think I found an excellent hiding place.''

The other two stood up and looked at the place where Ray's finger was pointing at.

''What's that? A subway?' asked Vi bluntly.

''Yes, but it isn't a normal one. As you can see, there is a photo of an elevator stuck here, and its connected to the subway with this line that has been written with a pencil.''

''So?''

''I think this will lead to the metro tunnels. It's probably the best place, since I am sure this is the only place with a map like this, and the metro tunnels will be a good place to hide.''

Vi nodded as she continued eating her beans. Zac did nothing but crunch loudly as Ray continued to explain his strategy. The screen turned black. He stood up from his office chair and looked at the silver clock on the wall. The clock hands moving with grace every second. The soft ticking noise of the clock was the only sound in the room. He walked toward the door and opened it, the light flowing in like a flood, and replaced the darkness like snow melting in front of the sun. He walked through the corridors and stopped in front of one of the doors. The sign above it read:

' _Prisoner 42'._

He removed the steel glove from his right hand, revealing a slim and burnt hand. He put his hand on the scanner, and after a few seconds the door unlocked. Letting a warping sound as it slowly opened. He walked inside and the door closed behind him. The room was white, nothing more. A bright light filled the room, revealing not a single dark corner. On the other side of the room was a woman with long brown hair, her hands tied. She had pale white skin and dark brown eyes. Her soft hair matching her smooth skin perfectly. She was from Ionian origin. She stood up, her hair flowing around like waves of the ocean. Her eyes locked on the man's. She was wearing white clothing, but had dark leather gloves. Their eyes locked on each other, filled with hate.

''What are you doing here?''

''I just wanted to tell you the progress _he_ is making.''

The brunette flinched when he said 'he'.

''You are leading him to his death. Do you even know what you are doing?''

''Oh, but I know exactly what I am doing. You tried to stop me so many times, but they are just obstacles! They are nothing but a stepping stone for me! That fire in the factory only made me stronger! And you should know that damn well!''

''Have you lost your mind? There is no man that's like you, Viktor!''

''Oh, but that's right. I am no longer a man, Fiona.'' His eyes glowed red. He moved his hand to his back, and grabbed a small necklace, and showed it to the brunette.

''The only thing I ever wanted was a family, with you and him,'' said Viktor with an innocent smile behind his mask. He opened the golden necklace, showing an old photo of tall man, presumably Viktor, next to him was Fiona and a little boy in front of them in an amusement park.

''Bullshit, Viktor.''

He let out a long laugh, echoing through the room. Fiona gritted her teeth.

''It was a mistake to ever marry you.''

''Oh, but it certainly wasn't! I really did enjoy that moment though. We are the two greatest scientist Zaun has ever known, who knows what this boy will bring us?''

''He has a name. Ray.''

Viktor scoffed and turned around to leave until Fiona pushed him in the wall, and they both made eye contact again.

''You got no idea what he is capable of! I won't let you! You just see him as an object! Do you even know the difference between a boy and a machine?''

Dreadful silence followed.

''No. I do not know what he is capable of. But I do know he will be the most brilliant scientist Valoran has ever known. What he is capable of, heh, only god knows.'' He pushed Fiona off him, causing her to fall and he turned for the door again. He left the room, leaving the brunette alone.

''Still as incautious as always, Viktor.'' She opened her hands, revealing a pocket knife. ''I will not let you finish your plan, especially if it includes Ray!'' She cut the rope with the knife, and made her way to the door. She had prepared for this. The door had a keyboard if the scanner didn't work. She looked at it, thinking for a second.

' _Amusement Park'_

The door peeped and opened. Seems like the old Viktor was still hidden inside that iron suit.

He opened his eyes. The light shining right into his eyes, and he used his hand to block the light. His head was hurting. He stood up and leaned against the wall. The headache already started to disappear.

''Are you ok?'' asked Vi as she approached him.

''Yeah, you don't look so good, pal.''

''I'm fine. We should get going, please wait outside.''

Zac nodded and left, and soon after Vi left too, leaving Ray alone once again. When they were warped into this world, they removed all dangerous items, so he put his hand in his pockets.

 _It's still here, good._

It was a golden clockwork watch. He turned the clock around. 'Reveck Clockwork' was written on it. He opened it and he instantly noticed that the clock hands had stopped. He looked at the photo that was above the clock. A photo with him and his parents in the amusement park. Something he would never forget, and one of the only fun memories he had left from his childhood. At least he knew it couldn't be worse. He could see his dark brown eyes, you could see them sparkling with excitement and joy. But those eyes were gone now. They were now filled with hatred and sadness. He shook the thoughts out of his head. He looked around. Numerous crates were scattered all over the floor just like how messy his room used to be. He inched when he noticed a crate hidden behind the other ones. He made his way toward the crate and looked inside. It was all old and dusty, and there was an old scroll of paper in it. He picked up the paper and looked at it. There was a marker that pointed upwards. He looked up, but there wasn't anything there. It might be a prank, but it could be a clue.

 _That's it!_

He pulled a few crates under the lightbulb, and stepped on it so he could reach the bulb. He started to prod with it until it came loose. He looked inside the hole. There were a few cables, and he couldn't see much in the darkness. He grasped the cables and pulled it out, From the 4 cables two broke off. The other two, on the other hand, had a something stuck on the other hand. One of them had a gun. A hextech revolver. It was nicely decorated, and it had a dark polish on it. The handle was made of expensive wood, and was also polished. There were a few golden linings for decoration. It was a nice gun indeed. He had seen a few policemen walked with it, but this one seemed better designed and better, if compared to the versions the police used. The other cable had a box stuck on the other side. He opened the box. There were 4 bullets.

The first one was green. ' _Acid'_ was written on it.

The second one was red. ' _Incendiary'_ was written on it.

The third one had a purple liquid inside. ' _Prototype Anti-Void'._ This one could be very interesting.

The fourth one had a glowing white color. ' _Purifying, Anti Undead'._ He was pretty disappointed. He didn't think undead would come into this world, and even if there would, one bullet would hardly make any difference since the undead always attack in large groups. He put the revolver in his pocket and the box in his other pocket. It was a comfortable but also a creepy feeling that he was armed now. Firearms were allowed in Zaun, but he never carried a weapon with him, not like he needed it. He exited the room. But stopped when he a giant iron gauntlet almost hit him.

''W-what the hell?''

''Pow, baby! Look at this!'' said Vi in an excited tone as she lowered her gauntlets. They were giant metal gloves, like an revolutionized boxing glove. It had a few blowers which would probably be used when it became too hot.

 _Jeez, if it has this many blowers to prevent a damn boxing glove from getting too hot, I would rather not be punched by it._

''Heh, amazed?''

''Not really. I like my trusty arms more,'' said Zac in a chilly tone as he turned his arms into a heavily muscled arm.

''Wasn't talking to you, Zac. What do you think, Ray?''

''..I think I would rather not be punched by it.''

Vi let out a childish smile and they left the hospital, and ventured deeper into the city. He didn't know he was being followed though. Not yet. It also wouldn't be long until he would experience his soon to come death.

But for now, the bright sun made him think he was safe.. for now.


End file.
